Secretas Lagrimas
by Pecado Rojo
Summary: No te lo puedes negar...ella te enseñó a amar y también a sufrir por ello.


_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**Secretas Lagrimas**

Allí estabas otra vez, alejado de nosotros, sentado en la salida de la cueva. Tus ojos se pierden en la lejanía mientras un silencioso dolor parese impregnar tu alma. No has hecho comentario desde lo sucedido pero tu actitud ah cambiado. Ahora eres más distante, no soportas que estemos demasiado cerca de ti mucho tiempo y tu mutismo se a incrementado ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué siento tu miseria al acercarme, por que este hambiente de frialdad y serenidad continua se a transformado en un torbellino de crueles emociones?

Tus ojos siguen fijos en un punto inexistente frente a ti, merodendo entre aquel recuerdo que te perturba. Dorados y frios tus ojos se mostraban siempre, ahora se han marchitado. Ocultas algo ¿Que nos ocultas, que te ocultas? Tu mirada me hace encogerme y sentirme mal, me hace sentir como una mirona que escudriña un dolor ajeno. Tus ojos ahora estan llenos de rabia y sufrimiento.

Crees que no lo noto, crees que nadie lo nota, pero no eres el mismo. ¿Que sucedio con ese Youkai? Ahora él parese ahogarse en la tristeza, en una tristeza que quiere mantener en secreto, en una tristeza y dolor que son solo suyas, y no desea compartir con nadie mas. Ladeas el rostro y no puedo dejar de contemplarte. Algo extraño ah aparecido en tu mirada, algo siento al verte. La lluvia a comenzado a caer pero esas cristalinas gotas que caen frente a ti no tiene ninguna relacion con las de tu rostro.

_Por favor no llore_

Dije acercándome a ti, como tantas otras veces.

Me miraste extrañado, sin comprender mis palabras. Eres un Youkai, tu poderosa raza te hace imposible hacer tal acción, más aún ¿Por que lloraría el lord del oeste? Nunca te permites semejantes sentimientos, son débiles sensaciones que no sirven para nada.

_No se a que te refieres_

Contestas en un murmullo. Ni siquiera me diriges la mirada al hacerlo. Una sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios y simplemente me aleje, como siempre.

No puedo explicar el dolor que veo en ti, las emociones que hay en tu mirar. Un Youkai que llora en silencio, un Youkai que derrama lagrimas secretas. Lagrimas que no se ven, pero se sienten. Esas son las lagrimas que veo en ti, esas lagrimas que de alguna forma sabes que derramas, por que sufres como nunca lo has hecho.

La odias, la detestas. ¿Por qué? Por lo que te ah hecho sentir, por que te demostró lo que es ese estúpido sentimiento que ahora reconoces. Te lo demostró al morir. Nunca sentiste nada por nadie, no te intersaba nada ...pero su muerte causó algo en tu interior. La mujer frente a ti se moría y tú no podias hacer nada. Sentiste rabía y dolor. Tu corazón experimentó la compación y el dolor de la perdida. Experimentas día a día ese sofocante sentimiento que no te deja en paz. ¿Por que te sientes triste, por que te duele de tal manera, por que no dejas de pensar en ella?

_Por favor no llore. _

No querías que nadie se enterara, por que ni siquiera tú habias estado enterado. Tubiste que perderla para saber que la amabas. Tuviste que perder al amor para poder conocerlo, y te dolía. No podías creerlo, no te permitías creerlo, pero tú estabas llorando a esa mujer. Por eso lo negabas, por eso es un secreto, incluso para ti, por que de aceptarlo entonces tendrías que aceptar tan bien que se había marchado. Tendrías que aceptar que perdiste lo que apenas descubrías.

_No se a que te refieres.  
_  
La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre el techo de la cueva y tú la acompañabas en su llanto. Silencioso, delicioso e invisible llanto.

_¿Entonces por que parece que llora?_

Pregunte rompiendo nuestro habito. Habíamos tenido los mismo diálogos desde hacía meses, te pedía que no sufrieras más y tu simplemente me contestabas que no sabías de lo que hablaba. Pero esa noche me animé a romper esa rutina.

_Es la lluvia._

Lo que salió de tus labios fue casi un murmullo. Un gemido de dolor por haberte hecho recordar.¿Me decías eso a mí o te lo decías a ti? Estaba segura de que tratabas de convencerte de lo que acababas de decir. Pero lo sabes Sesshomaru, sabes lo que te sucede y por quien te sucede.

Todos los días vas en secreto a ese hermoso prado, cubierto por flores silvestres, todas de un puro color blanco. Todas salvo aquellas en las que te detenías, aquellas que no dejabas de ver. Ese lugar donde la habías visto por última vez, ese lugar donde descubriste y perdiste algo, ese lugar donde amaste y fuiste castigado, donde ella te hizo sentir solo para después desvanecerse y usarlo en tu contra. Allí soltaste tus primeras lágrimas silenciosas, tus primeras lagrima invisibles, ese sitio donde las flores estaban teñidas de rojo, dejando prueba de su existencia. Así es, por que a esa mujer no le había bastado con dejar una dolorosa huella dentro de ti, si no que tan bien dejó huella de su muerte. La detestabas, la odiabas.

_¿Entonces por que parece que llora?_

Tu Youkai, que guardabas aquel secreto como lo más importante que tenías. Tu Youkai, que perdiste lo que te fue entregado . Tu Youkai, que me enseñaste que incluso alguien como tú puede llorar... pero eso era algo tuyo. Tus sentimientos, tu dolor, solo eran tuyos y de ella. No querías que nadie supiese lo que estabas experimentando, no querías que nadie se metiera en lo que estabas sintiendo. No lo admitirías, nunca lo harías.

_Es la lluvia._

Aquel prado donde derramabas tanto dolor, aquella lluvia que era la compañía de tus lagrimas y yo, quien me considero tu hija y que me dedico a observarte día a día, somos únicas testigos de tu dolor. Somos únicas testigos de eso que mantienes oculto, de esas lágrimas que sueltas y que aparentas no sentir. De toda esos sentimientos nuevos que te embargan y que tratas de fingir. Sabemos que eso es algo que guardas por que te pertenece, es algo que pertenece solo a ustedes dos. Así que no te preocupes, lo seguiremos guardando como un _Secreto_.


End file.
